Network nodes are capable of receiving and forwarding packets being sent through a communications network. A network node may take the form of one or more routers, one or more bridges, one or more switches, one or more servers, or any other suitable communications processing device. A packet, which may also be referred to as a “message” herein, is a formatted unit of data that typically contains control information and payload data. Control information may include, for example: address information, error detection codes like checksums, and sequencing information. Control information is typically found in packet headers and trailers, and payload data is typically found in between the headers and trailers.
One type of control information included with a packet is routing information used to make packet forwarding decisions. In some cases this routing information includes identifiers for separate portions of the path to be taken by the packet.